


trans!Bella > cannon!Bella

by MadamMistress



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMistress/pseuds/MadamMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the only 'genderswapped' twilight trope i will accept. damn you smeyers for making me want this enough to write it</p>
            </blockquote>





	trans!Bella > cannon!Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I really blame Aarti tho

            Rose sat down across the table from me one evening as I was doing my homework. She got my attention immediately; she and I aren’t what you would call friends. I’ve never gotten the impression that she liked me all that much.

 

            “You don’t know what you’re doing, Bella,” she said, “choosing this kind of life.” Her face was carefully composed, but there was something – a glimmer in her eyes, or in the tone of her voice – that made me put aside my textbook.

            “I’ve made my decision,” I said calmly.

            “Haven’t you ever wondered what led to all this?” Rosalie asked, gesturing to herself.

            “Well, yes,” I said, “but I figured you didn’t want to talk about it.” At least, not with me, I didn’t say.

            “Well, let me tell you then,” she said.

            She told me her story in a rehearsed sort of way: what she had wanted from her life, what had happened to her, and what she had done to those who did it.

            I can’t really say I blame her. Don’t I live with that fear? Don’t I know how quickly they’d turn on me, all those boys at school who want to love me? I couldn’t, however, see the point of her telling me. So I asked.

            “My _point_ , Bella,” Rosalie said impatiently, “is that you have the choice I never had, and you’re choosing wrong!”

            “Oh,” I said, my eyes widening in realization.

            “Marriage, babies,” pregnancy, I didn’t add.

            Rosalie nodded.

            I held myself still for a moment, afraid to so much as twitch in case it would betray what I was thinking.

            “Is Carlisle here?” I asked carefully.

            “He’s in his office,” Rose said, puzzled.

            “Okay.”

 

            I went upstairs to Carlisle’s office. It looked about the same as I remembered: about a million books on beautifully made bookcases, a desk made of the same wood, plush carpets, one of those plastic mats for rolling desk chairs, and of course, a rolling desk chair.

            “What can I do for you, Bella?” Carlisle asked, smiling at me.

            “Do they not know?” I asked, waving my hand around as though to encompass the entire house.

            “I haven’t said anything,” Carlisle said firmly. “Of course I haven’t.” Carlisle is my favorite doctor.

            “Right, that’s – I mean – none of them?”

            “Alice might, but I don’t think any of the others do.”

            “Edward doesn’t,” I said, almost to myself. “If he did, he wouldn’t have pushed Rose to talk to me.”

            Someone knocked on the door. It was Edward, of course.

            “Bella?” he asked, beautiful in speech as he is in all aspects, his voice giving my name a crystal, ringing sound, his carved-marble face creased slightly in worry. “What don’t I know? Are you sick?”

            Aaaaaand, it’s gone.

            I threw my head back and groaned as loudly and as long as I could.

            “Lets go downstairs, back to where Rose is,” I suggested when I was done.

 

            So down we went, passing Alice, who nodded at me to let me know that _she_ knew, and Jasper, who was clearly too much of a Southern Gentleman to show how confused he was.

            Rose was sitting right where I left her, twisted around to watch Edward and I come down the stairs. She titled her head and raised her eyebrows, smiling slightly.

            “Sit down.” I pointed at the seat next to Rose. Edward did.

            “Okay.” I pressed my hands down on the table.

            “So, I’m – no. First,” I turned to Rose, “Rose, thank you for sharing,” I said it like we do in the group therapy Mom made me promise to go to.

            “I know it must be difficult to talk about that painful time,” I continue. “And of course I am sorry you can’t have kids of your own. The thing is,” I take a deep breath, “I’m trans, so that’s never really been something that was _possible_ for me. You know?” I make a face and put my hands up all _whaaaaaat?_

            “Why would being trans mean you can’t have kids?” Rose asked after a moment. She was still smiling, but it was less politely angry and more very confused but I’m still going to be polite. Edward looked like someone had hit him over the head with a frying pan.

            “Well, I could still have kids, just not the way _you_ could have kids,” I explained. “I was assigned male at birth.”

            “OH,” Rose said, “right.”

            “So your reason doesn’t really apply.”

            “No. Not really.”

            I looked at Edward. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. I looked back at Rose.

            “So you’re on my side with this, right?” I asked her.

            “Of course,” Rose nodded fiercely, golden hair shimmering.

            “Of course!” Edward said, slightly too loud and hasty. “Of course we’re on your side with this, Bella, it’s not-”

            “Not what, Edward?”

            “Yes Edward,” Rose said, smiling the sweetest and scariest smile I had ever seen, “not what?”

            “Nothing,” Edward said. “It’s not … even a question, that we would be on your side, Bella, of course we are.”

            “That hesitation was so long even _I_ noticed it, Edward, but I appreciate your support.”

            “This explains so much,” Rose mused.

            “Does it?”

            “It explains why you’re so reluctant to Change.”

            “Well, I just haven’t decided if I want the surgery yet, you know? I mean, Carlisle doesn’t think Changing will undo that or anything, but once I’m a vampire, I can’t decide otherwise.”

            “And of course that’s something that needs to be taken seriously, you need time to make sure what you decide is what you want,” Edward interjected.

            “Yes, Edward, but what would you have done if I decided, after hearing Rose’s story, yes, I want kids, _and_ I want to be a vampire. Lets go to the sperm bank and pick out a donor, right now.” I slapped the table for emphasis. Edward’s shoulders came up, and I had a feeling that if it were physically possible for him, he’d be blushing.

            “Well, I did think-”

            “ _You_ thought I’d stay human with them, didn’t you?” I went on without waiting for him to answer. “Do you have any idea how much easier it would be to take care of kids if I was a vampire? I wouldn’t get _sleep_ deprived for one thing!”

            “Yes, that would be-”

            “Stop acting like you know what I want better than I do, Edward, you can’t read _my_ mind.”

            “I’m sorry, Bella.”

            “You could have talked to me about this yourself, you know. We could have had a conversation, like civilized adults.”

            “Yes,” Edward looked distinctly uncomfortable.

            “Well, you can make it up to me by _finally_ going beyond first base.”

            Rosalie cracked up. I smiled as sweetly as I knew how at Edward.

            “I will take that into consideration,” he said. I figured that was probably as good as it was going to get. And since I didn’t want him to do something he was _actually_ un _com_ fortable with, I gentled my smile.

            “I am a _great_ girlfriend,” I said

            “You are,” Edward agreed immediately.

            “Keep complimenting me,” I told him.

            He did.


End file.
